The Dark And Doomed
by FracturedKnight
Summary: Obake's not dead. Karmi returns after a year away from San Fransokyo. And a new heroine on the streets. Hiro, the leader of Big Hero Six, decides that something suspicious is going on... A sequel to The Binding Truth. (KarmiXHiro... with plot!)
1. Obake?

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to the new (And slightly uncalled for) Sequel to The Binding Truth, a story I literally posted yesterday!**

**This story will be out of my comfort zone, though. To clarify, I will be using a lot less OC's than I did before. In my previous stories, most of the main characters were OC's (Cough, cough, The Star Thief). I will keep OC's to a minimum.**

**Like I said, this is a sequel to my one-shot The Binding Truth- Set about a year after.**

**#KARMIRO SHIPPING!**

**Without a further ado, let's begin!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Ahh! I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE!" Fred yelled, running around stupidly (And on fire.) Leave it to Fred to be burnt by the Richardson-Mole Suit.

If Hiro hadn't had a heavy suit on (Or hanging on to Baymax, for that matter,) he would have face-palmed.

Leave it to the fire guy to get caught on fire. Fred was one of his best friends, and a loyal member of Big Hero Six, but at times, he could be a bit of an idiot.

In fact, the problem at hand was entirely Fred's fault.

"That can't be him," Gogo muttered before the battle started.

They all nodded, remembering how Fred had accidentally revealed that he was a member of Big Hero Six to his ultimate rival in the comic fandom (NERD ALERT), Richardson Mole. Mole soon put two and two together (a surprisingly smart realization for him) and found out the rest of them were apart of the team as well. Along with taking half of Fred's best comics, he joined the team in a suit small and exactly alike with Fred's.

He was taken off the team when a High Voltage Orb gave him amnesia.

His suit was taken to Hiro's personal lab. No-one had seen it, though...

_There was one person._

Hiro couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

He was thinking too long.

He felt a force like a cannonball slam into his back. His arm slid between himself and Baymax, and—

CRUNCH!

Hiro howled in pain, and fell off Baymax, a rope being binded around his body. Baymax came and caught him.

"Hiro, my scanners indicate that your: left arm has been: Extremely shattered-" Baymax was cut off by a rope wrapping around him and Hiro. His arm screamed at him.

After taking out the rest of the team, the robotic suit walked towards him.

"Well, Hamada, you seem to not be as strong as before." A silky smooth voice said within it.

"No way..." he muttered. "Obake? But-"

"I never died. I cannot be thwarted that easily-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a female voice yelled.

A girl in a suit a lot like Hiro's (Besides being Pink and Blue, and the ear pieces being placed downwards.) Her face looked familiar, but was blurred through a mask.

The girl shot out shards of ice, some cutting through the ropes, and some destroying the suit.

She ran away.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Hiro knew things were about to get complicated.

There, at his lab, was Karmi.

XXXXX  
**A/N: Well, the prologue is finished!**

**Like and SOOB!**

**KNIGHT OUT!**


	2. Karmi's Return

**A/N: Hey guys! I will now answer a review I got. If you understand AUs, than skip to the actual story.**

**Kyle: Actually, I'm glad you brought that up. As you know if you've ever listened to Fred (the episode "Write Turn Here) you would know about how AUs work. This is this story's AU:**

**-Obake never died, and was planning revenge.**

**-Trina never plotted to kill Big Hero Six.**

**-Hiro knew Karmi was leaving (read The Binding Truth)**

**I am sorry for any confusion I may have caused. I, however, have an IQ of 4.7, so I am not stupid.**

**LET THE FANFICTIONING COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Karmi?" Hiro said, confused.

She waved, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, Hiro. It's been a while."

"A year?"

Don't get him wrong; he was happy Karmi was back. He hadn't seen her since that weird field trip that the others planned (that was another story), and she had just... left. She hadn't been supposed to come back to San Fransokyo.

But with that Girl Hero last night, against Obake...

"Yeah. My parents didn't want me to come back, but my Aunt May decided to let me come live with her until I'm done with SFIT... but since what happened with Liv..." Karmi trailed off, the memory still haunting her. "Well, she almost didn't."

Hiro wanted to get off the subject, now. "Umm..." he came up blank.

"Hiro!" he heard Fred yell behind him.

Saved by the lizard.

"Hiro! I-" he stopped abruptly. "Uh... Hey, Karmi."

Fred realized as soon as he said it.

"Um, Hiro, I need to... Uh... Come... Come on."

"Hold on, Fred. I need to talk to Karmi."

He nodded. "Just... I need to talk to you. Soon."

Hiro nodded, and Fred left, muttering nervously. Karmi followed him into his lab.

"Er... I'm kind of waiting for them to assign me a lab."

Hiro nodded, and she sat down. He went to his computer and turned it on. His tab from yesterday came up, and he almost fainted.

Karmi's eyes got wide "Is that..."

He closed out quickly.

"My story?"

"N-No! I-I-" Hiro stuttered.

Karmi laughed. "Yeah, right."

Hiro shook his head. "You're hopeless. Why would I want to read that stupid-"

Hiro stopped. Something popped up on his screen.

_New hero arrives on scene- New member to Big Hero Six?_

He clicked the link, and felt Karmi come up behind him.

_Yesterday night, a new enemy (Bystanders heard the team call him "The Mole") was locked in a battle with Big Hero Six. When it seemed that they had lost, a new hero showed up and shot out ice shards at The Mole, then slashed the ropes on the heroes. The hero was gone before we could question._

_Below are photos of the scene-_

Multiple photos of the hero from multiple angles were put under the list.

"I wonder what her name is? Like, as a hero?" Karmi wondered aloud.

Hiro got an idea. "I would call my self..." He thought for a second. "Quick... QuickFreeze."

Karmi nodded.

Hiro turned around. "Karmi, I need to ask you something."

Karmi's face turned nervous. "Hiro... What about?"

Hiro took a deep breath. "The field trip."

"Hiro..." Karmi sighed. "I-I know what I said. But..." she rubbed the back of her head. "I was... I don't-"

Hiro's heart sank. "I-I think I get it."

Karmi looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said, tears forming. "I need to talk to Fred. I'll talk to you later."

She held her hand out. "Hiro-"

But Hiro left quickly.

* * *

**Well. Things just got interesting.**

**You can guess what's being hinted at!**

**Knight Out!**


	3. A New Hiro (I Mean, Hero)

**A/N: Hello everyone! Glad to see that you're finding this story interesting... or mediocre. Either way, one fun chapter is coming up!**

**I've decided to try and upload every few days. That way, I can make it longer without worrying about when I'm going to release it.**

**I'm also gonna clarify: This story is going to have a ****_lot_**** of embarrassing moments for Hiro... and a few for Karmi.**

**I'm also going to be setting up a DeviantArt page for my fan art concerning this story. Check my profile for updates; I'll include the link.**

**Now, for reviews:**

**Kataangfan4ever: (I am so sorry if I butchered your name,) Glad you like the story!**

**Alright, let's get** **started!**

* * *

Hiro managed to clear up his eyes before he made it to his friends' lab.

A whole year, imagining Karmi returning, hoping to finally be able to see her, to talk to her. Reading those stupid fanfics just to see how to be perfect for her. He held himself away from a girl that actually _liked_ him for her, all to waste?

And to think, if he was right...

He shook out the thought. It was all stupid. He just wanted to rewind.

He sighed. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

Actually, why did people have to be so complicated? If you see something wrong with a machine, you just open up the control panel. If your computer doesn't act right, you open up troubleshoot. But if a humans aren't acting right, if you press their buttons, they get angrier. In fact, the only people he seemed to understand were his friends and family.

He was at the door of the lab.

He decided to not go in. Why should he have to explain it to them? He instantly felt bad for thinking this; they only wanted to help him.

Instead, he went to the bathroom.

He let out a deep breath. He hated his situation; he didn't want to face Karmi yet, but he also had to activate Baymax and run some tests. He had left him here to test out the new charger he had made, along with a new core battery for him; He was tired of him running out of energy so fast.

He finished and went back to his lab.

* * *

Karmi wasn't there when he came back, and he immediately felt guilty. Her first day back, and he probably ruined it.

He debated on whether or not to go after her. On the one side, how embarrassing will that be? He doesn't even know where she went.

The again, it was only right.

...Wasn't it?

He groaned and put his head on the desk. Like he said before, people were way too confusing; unlike robots.

He looked at the clock: 9:17 A.M.

He sighed and walked out to try and find her.

* * *

Karmi wanted to scream.

How would she get him to understand? He could be so... hardheaded, she guessed, at times.

All the time they had known each other, they had argued, fought, made fun of each other, etc. How was she supposed to believe that things would change? Especially...

She wanted, now, to punch a wall. That boy made it so complicated; how on earth was she going to talk to him now? Plus, him and his friend (Whatever his name was; She could never remember) had acted so weird.

She stopped.

_Oh my god_.

What if he had a girlfriend?

She had never even thought of that; Hiro hardly talked to anybody, but it was still a possibility. What if he needed to know? What if she had just crushed his self-esteem?

Then again, his ego was pretty big.

She sighed. She needed to talk o him...

But not now.

She grabbed her stuff and went home.

* * *

Hiro gave up about an hour later.

He went back to his lab, annoyed.

Great. What if he just made it to where she wants to go back home? In fact, it seemed like she had more "fans" than friends; they hardly even talk to her, and her to them. He was, practically, the only one she talked to.

He booted up Baymax.

"Hello. I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, look, Baymax, I need you to tell me how long it took you to charge."

Baymax's screen popped up. "It took approximately: 2 hours, 35 minutes, and 42 seconds for me to charge."

Hiro sighed in relief. "I also need you to watch your battery; if I'm right, then you'll be able to-"

"Hiro! Hiro!" Fred's voice yelled.

He bursted in, and Hiro sighed; leave it to Fred to come in at the least convenient times.

"HIROHIROHIROIHAVESOMANYTHEORIES-"

"Fred! Just calm down!" Hiro said.

They talked, and it came down to one plan.

That plan was happening tonight.

* * *

"Hiro, are you sure about this?"

It was Honey Lemon's voice. She was really against the idea; she thought, even if so, we should leave it alone.

"Sorry, Tall Girl, but I need to know."

He turned off his earpiece as she muttered about her nickname.

They landed on a rooftop, right next to the old Sycorax building.

...She was right there, in front of them.

"Hello?" Hiro said to her.

The girl turned. It was definitely the same girl who saved them from Obake, right down to the pink-and-blue suit.

The girl regarded him. "Hello, Captain Cutie."

Hiro nodded, his heart pounding. "And your name is...?"

"Quick Freeze."

Hiro's eyes got wide.

"...Karmi?"

* * *

**I am so sorry for all of those bad cliffhangers.**

**Anyway, this was an idea that came to me while drawing Hiro's suit, but it looked like a girl. Meanwhile, "Write Turn Here" was playing, and a story was born.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Fav, Fol, and review any criticism! PM me if you have any ideas.**

**Knight Out!**


	4. Words and Shoves

**A/N: Ohh, boy! Looks like some good fun is in for our heroes...**

**But first... Reviews!**

**Gracie Wiser: I hope you do like the story!**

**Alright... LETS-A-GO!**

**(Note from Knight in 3 days: This chapter gets a bit... well, dark. Consider yourself warned.)**

* * *

"...W-what? I-" The girl said. She seemed to be shocked that he knew the name.

"Karmi. It's you, isn't it?" Hiro said, his heart racing. He was hoping, was _praying,_ that he was wrong.

Why was he always right?

"No. I don't know any Karmi." She said. Her hands started to fidget.

_"Hiro, your heart rate is increasing rapidly. This-"_ Baymax said.

Hiro spun around. "NO! Don't-"

Karmi (QuickFreeze?) Took a step back. "No. No, no no no, not-"

"I don't know what Ba- Red Panda! What he's talking about-"

Karmi had a look of surprise on her face. "It.. it is you. I-" She started breathing heavier, taking another step back.

Unfortunately, that step back nearly caused her to fall off the building.

"Whoa," Hiro quickly said as he grabbed her hand to save her balance. He immediately realized he had grabbed her hand, and now he could feel his face growing hot.

"Captain-" She stopped herself. "I- you... you can let go of-"

Hiro snapped backward, narrowly slamming into Baymax.

Although he couldn't entirely see her face, he could tell she was rolling her eyes. She put her head down, a hand on her hip, and the other on her forehead. She paced along the building's edge, obviously angry.

"What's your problem?" She finally said.

Hiro was stunned and, slightly, agitated. "What? I-"

"You always- Augh!" She tilted her head up. "All of this time, I was writing these stupid fanfictions... always wanting to actually _know_ him. I- For a year, I assumed I would never get that chance! I had hoped that, _maybe, _you and I were friends, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Hiro interrupted. "What do you mean," he put his fingers in quotations, "'_Maybe we were friends?'_ Ever since Liv, or Di, or whatever, I've done nothing but try and be nice to you. I've-"

"Oh my god, Hiro, just shut up for once! Just- Just listen!" Karmi yelled at him. "That's your problem: You don't care about what other people have to say, or do, or _anything,_ and you just- just-" She stamped her foot. "You could've told me. You knew I liked him-" She stopped, turned, and put down her visor.

Immediately, he felt like a thousand rocks had been thrown at him. She looked terrible; she had bags under her teary eyes, and she had several small cuts above her right eye. He hadn't even noticed her hair- it had been highlighted with a frosty blue color; Honestly, she looked awesome, but he could see every single detail, both good... and bad.

Her growl brought him back to reality. Her eyes seemed to tear into him; he lifted his visor, hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"No. You knew I liked _you._ You were okay with me hating you, but not Captain Cutie." She stomped up to him and jabbed an armored finger into his chest. "You knew I would like- or, at least, try to like- someone else!" She threw her hands in the air.

Hiro felt blood rush to his head, but this time it was out of bitterness. "Well, don't you have a high opinion of yourself," He countered, standing a little taller.

Karmi glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hiro shook his head. "Karmi, I wasn't even able to tell my Aunt Cass. The only people who know-"

"Your _friends,"_ she spat at him. "They were the rest of the team, huh? I should've known that Red Panda," She waved her hand at Baymax, "Was that _stupid, dumb, idiotic robot!"_ She was shaking at this point.

Hiro felt himself fill with rage. "Do not talk about Baymax like that-" he started, but Karmi cut him off.

"Oh, why, because he's the only thing you have from your brother?" She cried, angry, "Well, guess what? I don't have anything from my brother... or sister!"

Hiro took a step back, letting what the girl said sink in.

How _dare_ she say anything about Tadashi?! He then did something he would regret for the hour: "I- WHAT?"

"Oh, don't you yell at me! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO YELL AT ME! You'll never know what it's like!" She screeched at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You had a brother who gave you friends! Who was important! Everyone felt _sooooooo _bad for you! Nobody ever gave a damn about me! I was the weird nerd girl who talked to germs!" She kicked a brick from the rooftop. It landed about 30 feet away, at the wheels of a car.

That's when what she said sunk in.

_My brother... or sister!_

"Karmi," Hiro said, "I didn't know you even had brothers, or sisters, or-"

"And you didn't care! You never asked! You only talked so highly of yourself, and acted like I was a nobody! I-" Her voice cracked. "I never got the chance to have someone listen. I had to go through life with my parents, like, 'Oooh, she's our amazing daughter! Look at our prized possession! She's not human, doesn't need anybody to listen!'" She sunk down to her knees. Teardrops fell silently on the roof.

"Then, when I was finally getting used to being here, like I was accepted, my parents plucked me out of San Fransokyo." She wiped her tears away. "They treated me like I ruined their name; like what happened was _my_ fault."

Hiro felt the rocks return, only larger.

He knelt down beside her. "Karmi, I-"

That was when, finally, she snapped. "Stop! Stop! You don't care! You never did!" She shoved him into Baymax, then ran away.

... In a _Honey Lemon_ way, to be more precise. Ice appeared under her feet, and she slid away.

Great, a Silver Surfer exit.

"Ow," Hiro muttered.

Baymax suddenly perked up.

_"Hiro, on a scale of one to ten, please rate your pain."_

"Emotionally or Physically?" he muttered dejectedly.

_"...Physically."_

* * *

Karmi's feet hit the ground and she ran.

She knew San Fransokyo like the back of her hand; she had studied all of the maps, GPSs, and so on, just to know where to go with friends.

Yeah. Friends.

Eventually, she turned into a park and sat down on a park bench, exhausted and miserable.

She started to break down. There she was, again, no friends, no family, no one to listen _and_ care at the same time.

Her thoughts started to go down a dark, dark hole.

Why had she agreed to this? To be a stupid hero. To be just like that stupid Captain Cutie? To come back, just for this? She had taken out one enemy; whip-de-doo. She knew she could've stopped him sooner, whoever that was. She was scared of the littlest things, and nearly blacked out when she jumped in there.

She put her face in her hands. _She_ was the reason this had all happened; She had refused to listen to Hiro, and caused Di to get the cure for Liv. Her designs had been used to make people like Nedd Lud into a monster. She nearly killed Hiro.

No matter how hard she tried, everything seemed to go wrong. She thought she was helping. Always, always she was wrong.

Why did she even try to help? She just made things worse.

Why does she even want to be here?

...Why does she even want to be alive?

She felt herself start to shake, violently. Memories started to return to her...

* * *

_He smiled. "Come on, don't you want to play with your uncle? After all the gifts I gave you," He started to advance on her. She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a choked sob as she was knocked aside... Again._

* * *

_"Hey, look, it's Germ Girl!" They all yelled as she just tried to get her lunch. She had just sat down when another girl, Megan, came and put a used tissue on her food._

_The girl smirked down at her. "There. Now, your lunch is complete!" She laughed._

_Karmi jumped up and ran to the bathroom, tears rolling down her cheeks._

* * *

_"You are a disgrace to us." Her mother growled at her. "You have ruined our name; First, what you did to your siblings, and now this..."_

_"Mom, I didn't know-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE BACKTALK ME, YOU FILTHY MONSTER!_

* * *

Hiro was about to mount Baymax when he heard Wasabi in his ear.

"Noodle Burger Boy. Over by-"

"I can't,"

"...What?"

"I need to... I-"

"Wasabi, you really weren't listening?" Gogo said.

"No, I wasn't."

Hiro turned off his earpiece. He had to find Karmi; and now. He would hear about it later, but, at that moment, even if the world were on fire, Karmi mattered more.

He rolled his eyes. _I've read to many fanfics,_ he thought.

"Baymax, scan for Karmi."

* * *

They landed at the park, and Hiro told Baymax to be really still and quiet. He then walked up to the bench were the girl sat.

"...Karmi?" He asked.

He was on the verge of tears just looking at her. She was shaking like crazy, and was crying silently.

Braced to be hit, he sat next to her.

"K-Karmi... I- Uhh-"

His voice seemed to calm her down. She tilted her head down, and started to take large breaths.

"This is all my fault." she mumbled, miserably.

Hiro wasn't sure how to respond.

"All I do is mess up. I make it harder for everyone. I helped Di. I've been kidnapped for you all. I-" She choked up. "I'm a waste of human flesh. I-"

_Dontthinkdontthinkdontthinkdont-_

He put his arms around her, and pulled her close. She struggled for a moment, but then relaxed.

"None of this is your fault;" Hiro whispered to her. "You were the one who helped save the real Liv. You came up with the ideas for the team's moves. You've done nothing but help us."

She gulped hard.

"I... I'm sorry, Karmi. I'm the one who keeps letting this happen. I keep making you upset. I keep hurting you. I never even asked about you, in general. None of this is your fault."

She sniffled, but started to sit up. Hiro maneuvered around, and, in the end, her head was on his shoulder.

"One thing you need to know, Karmi, is that I care about you."

He sat her up and looked into her dreary eyes.

He faked a deep voice, saying, "As long as there is a Captain Cutie, there will be me caring about you."

She smirked. They just sat there, for an eternity, Hiro feeling like an idiot. They stared into each others eyes, until their faces started to get closer and closer. The gap between them was filled...

...with a round disc. Hiro just barely managed to push Karmi back before it cut their faces off.

Hiro looked at the disc, which had landed a good 20 yards away.

It was Gogo's.

Hiro looked at where the disk's owner was, and saw something that would, possibly, change things forever.

There was Gogo, but in place of her eyes were shadows. Darkness seemed to radiate off of her.

"Well, glad I could make it to the party," She laughed evilly, her voiced somewhat doubled.

* * *

**A/N: That sounds familiar... Somewhere...**

**Anyway, I decided that every character need a backstory; So Karmi's getting hers!**

**And HOLY. CRAP. TWO THOUSAND WORDS!**

**This was definitely the longest chapter I've ever done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Criticism accepted!  
**

**Knight Out!**


	5. Oh boi, FIGHT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Fractured here, for more!**

**Of course... Reviews!**

**Gracie Wiser: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**Guest: umm... Thanks?**

**Alright, I know that last chapter was pretty long, so lets do this!**

* * *

Hiro jumped up. "What the-?!"

Karmi was still having trouble thinking in general. She just sat and stared, unable to believe her eyes. "Who- Uh, what.. When..." She kept muttering.

Hiro cursed. He couldn't understand this.

"Gogo? What happened?"

The Dark version of the heroine laughed.

_"Perhaps you'll remember this voice!"_ A silky-smooth voice erupted from Gogo.

Obake's voice.

Hiro looked closer at the strange Gogo. The normal things were changed, like her eyes, pure black-and-purple balls of shadow, her hair, all black now. Mist- pure, dark mist- seemed to cling around her.

Hiro felt fear erupt in his chest. "What- What did you do to Gogo?" He yelled angrily.

Obake's voice laughed. _"Oh, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. Your friend is now under my complete and utter control. So used to your friends helping you... Do you think you can stand a fight with them? Sure, this girl is the only one for now, but imagine- An entire team of superheroes at my disposal!"_ The voice laughed. _"Do you really think you can stop me?! Not this time, Hiro! I shall show you but a taste of my new found power! I present... Doomed Gogo!"_

* * *

**A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-**

***Gets smacked***

**Fine! Back to the story...**

* * *

Gogo sprung into the air at her name, and got ready to throw her disks.

Hiro immediately remembered Karmi, and looked behind him. Her face was a mix of surprise, disgust, and pure shock. Well, that would go into the surprise category, but Hiro was just glad she had her wits back.

That's when Gogo attacked.

Hiro turned back in time to see a deadly disk spinning at him. He was about to duck, but remembered Karmi...

CRACK!

Hiro felt himself get knocked back into the bench, a disk sticking out of his visor. He was lucky, he felt, that his face didn't just get chopped in two.

He didn't feel lucky, unfortunately, that he slammed into Karmi.

The bench flew backward, and they ended up on the ground.

Hiro rolled off and tried to pry the disk out of his mask, but it was blazing hot to the touch, even through his metal gloves.

Hiro felt a sharp jab to his gut, and he flew backward.

_Gogo isn't that_ strong, Hiro thought as he slammed into a tree. He felt the wind get knocked out of him.

He knew if he didn't do something, Gogo might kill him, and then Karmi. No... _Obake _would.

His gloves ready, he prepared for her footsteps. When he heard them, he launched the disk (He was getting tired of the word "Disk") at her.

He heard an "Oof" As Gogo was hit with her own disk (Grr...). Immediately, he was afraid he might have hurt her.

Taking off his mask, he was relieved to see her normally.

_"Maybe you can beat one, Hiro, but you can't stop my plans. Not this time!"_

And with that, he was gone.


	6. Hello, Awkwardness!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to my story! I know things have been going kind of fast, so I'll try and slow down.**

**First, of course, reviews!**

**Paradox Four: I have no idea what that is. If you're referencing Gogo, that is a heavy reference to another story of mine, called The Star Thief. Glad you like the story, though!**

**THeartsQT: Thank you! I know all about arm pains!**

**...That came out wrong.**

**Now, onto another matter...**

**Recently, I've had an idea for a new story- a crossover. It'll be a while before I actually write it, but it was fun to think about. It'll be a crossover of The Hunger Games and The Maze Runner.**

**I want to hear what you think!**

**Anyway, no further matters except the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Explain to me what happened again?"

Wasabi was at the lunch table with Hiro and Fred. He was listening to the story of the night before, trying to understand exactly what happened to Gogo.

Obake's attack confused everybody; she was doomed? What did he mean by that? How did he get to control her? How was he even alive?

These questions had been haunting Hiro all night.

"I told you; after he... released, I guess, Gogo, I had to take Karmi home with Baymax." Hiro said. He stirred around his soup in an annoyed fashion. "After that, I had to come back with him to get Gogo. She seemed well enough, but she immediately went home."

Wasabi nodded, sighing. "I don't get it, though. I thought you guys couldn't find Obake?"

They looked to Fred for an answer.

He just shook his head.

"I haven't found anything like that in my collection of comics..." his finger went up, as if he had a genius idea. "Which means I need to do more research!" and just like that, he was off.

Hiro groaned. "I'm gonna go insane if we keep talking about this. I-"

"Hiro?" said a new voice.

Hiro cringed, knowing that the new owner of the voice was about to make things very awkward.

"Karmi, uh, hey!"

As the girl sat down, Wasabi muttered something about 'awkward' and left.

Karmi and Hiro sat for several minutes, an awkward silence between them.

Since the night before, Karmi had gained a grudging respect of the boy genius. She had a feeling that he was telling the truth, back when she was turned, but now, with the argument they had, and him making up for it, that she was having it harder and harder to hate him.

Hiro had also gotten more of an understanding of the girl across from him. He knew that he had taken the thunder when he came to SFIT, but there was still a lot he didn't know about her, but... well, he really didn't know how to ask.

The next ten minutes where absolutely brutal.

"Karmi..." Hiro said finally, pushing his empty bowl aside. He let out a slight chuckle. "It's crazy. We had more to talk about when we hated each other."

Karmi couldn't suppress a smile. "Yeah. How things have changed."

Hiro could sense a bitter edge to her voice.

Did he ever mention that Granville seems to come in at the best time?

She walked over as the conversation was slowly going down the crudhole.

"Glad to see my two teen geniuses are getting along." she said with a smile.

She bent down. "Or should I say, our two new superheroes." she whispered.

Hiro wasn't affected by this, but Karmi let out a small squeak, her back slamming against the seat.

"How did you-? When did you-?!" she stuttered.

Hiro laughed. "Don't you know? The Granville knows all,"

"That's 'professor', Mr. Hamada," Granville said with a small grin.

Hiro rolled his eyes, but Karmi was still shocked. "What?! How do you know?"

Granville turned to her. "I see a lot you may not know, Ms. Karmi."

...And Hiro may never know her last name.

"I was coming to tell you two that we will have a new student. He will be coming in shortly. Another teen genius, if you will. He will be joining you."

Hiro frowned. "Not another hero, I hope?"

Despite being... Well, Granville, she laughed. "No. He will, however, be joining you shortly. And please," She added slyly, "Don't let him know who you really are."

Ten (more) awkward minutes after she left, a new boy walked up to the table.

He had dark brown hair, curly all around his head. He had blue eyes, and looked generally forgettable.

He wore a dark red jacket, zipped open halfway, with a **_twenty øne piløts _**Sweatshirt underneath. He also had jeans and all black shoes. He seemed to have a little bit of a nervous tick in his left hand.

"Hi," the new boy said nervously. "My name's Damien."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know what I said in chapter one, but I needed a character I could work with. He won't, of course, be a main character.**

**See you all next time!**

**Knight Out!**


	7. Damien

**A/N:...**

**I just deleted an entire chapter by accident...**

**No matter. I can just... Retype it!**

**Man, do I hate the copy-n-paste feature.**

**Anyway, welcome back! I know that I broke my promise last chapter... But Damien won't be a main character. In fact, he'll only be here at the most inconvenient times! Ha ha...**

**Anyway, again, I'm actually surprised I've made it to chapter 7. Normally, I don't have enough time to get this far. It's only been, like, two months?**

**Well, for better or for worse, here we are.  
**

**Finally, over on my DeviantArt, you can see a hand-drawn picture of Karmi... in her QuickFreeze suit. My account link is in my bio.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_**(Quick disclaimer: I don't own Twenty One Pilots. I wish I did- they're awesome.)**_

* * *

Karmi looked over to Hiro, unsure of what to say.

"Umm... I'm Karmi. This-"

"I'm Hiro." Hiro replied, holding out his hand.

Damien took it eagerly. He let out a huge breath. "Finally. You have no idea how many people I said hello to before I found you two. I mean that one girl-"

Hiro noticed, with shock, the green mark on Damien's neck. He saw Hiro staring, and tried to shift his jacket to hide it. It was too late, though; Hiro had seen what looked like a burn in the shape of a bird.

"You have a tattoo?" Hiro asked.

Damien shook his head, obviously embarrassed.

"A reminder. Now-"

"Wait. You have a-"

_"I-I-I-I've got a migraine, and my pain will branch from-"_

Damien whipped out his phone, and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah? No way!" Damien's face lit up in excitement. He clicked off his phone and slid it into his pocket. "I've got to go. My sister just called- there's been a sighting of Noodle Burger Boy!" he ran off without a word.

Hiro sighed. "I bet he's related to Megan."

Karmi took only a second to register this when Hiro's phone went off.

Hiro looked at it, and said, "I should have expected this. Noodle Burger Boy."

He looked over at her. "Umm... I- you could- since Granville knows..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

She smiled. "Err... Sure! Why not. I'll come."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hiro and Karmi (a.k.a. Captain Cutie and QuickFreeze) Were perched on a building with the rest of the team.

Down below, near Krei Tech, Noodle Burger Boy was stomping around, breaking windows, lazer-ing light poles, and generally causing mayhem.

... Oh, and he seemed to be "Doomed", like Obake had made The Mole-suit and Gogo.

"No! Not Noodle too!" Fred wailed. Hiro facepalmed, then recoiled from the hit.

Fredzilla, lover of noodles.

"I don't like this," Hiro said. "why would he send out Noodle Burger Boy when he had so many different things he could send?"

"One word," Gogo replied grimly, pointing at the robot. "_upgrades._"

As they observed, the robot shot out pickles- it was a normal attack, but where it spewed, the juice acted like acid. He seemed to be able to jump higher, run faster, act... smarter.

"It doesn't matter." Hiro said. "Lets do this."

He climbed up on Baymax, but was stopped by Wasabi.

"Don't just rush in," he scolded. "We need to be careful."

Hiro nodded, and they were off.

* * *

**A/N: The original chapter was longer, but... oh well.**

**Anyway, not much to say. Well, please, tell me if the the Hunger Games/ Maze Runner thing is a good idea. A poll will be on my page!**

**Knight Out!**


	8. Intermission, Part One

A/N: Hey there, everyone! I am finally back after a small hiatus. I have a few things I want to say, before this chapter starts.

Reviews, first:

Gracie Wiser: ...and I'm back! Sorry for the long pause.

First of all, last chapter, as you all remember, left our heroes fighting an enhanced NB Boy. Now, I made a large no-no with that chapter (two, actually,) the first being my oc rule for this story. Yeah... that's kind of been thrown out the window at this point. The second being that I didn't plan ahead.

So I hit a writer's block.

Another note: this story is written by a guy with social anxiety, so if anyone is offended with... Well, anything, sorry in advance.

I don't want to keep you guys reading an author's not for a while, so I'll leave the big stuff for the end of this chapter. My final words are this: the next couple chapters will be flashbacks, telling a little more about Karmi.

So, without further ado, let's go!

* * *

TWO MONTHS EARLIER...

Just another boring day.

Karmi made her way up the steps to her new school, which was about five blocks from the dorms. It was expensive- a private boarding academy, known as Miyiro Tentegira High - that her parents insisted she go to. They refused to let her go to the college Granville had recommended.

"We want the best for you, Karmi."

Yeah, right. She thought. More like you want the best for our family's reputation.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

She hated this school. The classes were all normal high school classes- Calculus, History, Creative Writing (which Karmi would be okay with if people actually understood her writing techniques), etc. The only class she liked was a new Biochemistry class that had recently been started, which Karmi eagerly switched from gym class.

The teacher was probably the kindest person here- Dr. Drake.

He was kind of weird, too. He looked young enough to have just gotten his teaching degree, and he was about 5'7", with dark orange hair. His right eye was a lightish blue, while his left was an even red. The eye had a large, white splotch around it- like a birthmark, or a burn, maybe. He spoke like he was extremely rich, all high and elegant, never using contractions. He also seemed to love Karmi, who was the best student of the class.

Despite this, all the girls talked about him. Not that she was friends with any of them- it was just like at SFIT.

Well, not exactly like her days at San Fransokyo.

There was one boy who was her friend- a boy named Tempest Crow. Everyone called him Tom, though, including Karmi.

They met right after she came here. She was sitting alone, at lunch, looking down at her food, when a tray slid across from her.

"Hey," the boy said. "New girl, right?"

Karmi nodded, barely looking up. The boy had straight, light brown hair, and dark gray eyes. He wore the same drab uniform- khaki pant, button-and-collar shirt, blah blah blah- but something about him seemed... Off.

Maybe it was how nice he was.

He was constantly doing things for her, trying to carry books for her, offering to get lunch for her, the likes. He had close the same schedule, sharing Biochemistry with her.

He didn't seem to get along with Dr. Drake, though.

To be honest, she was just happy to have someone to talk to. Even at SFIT, the closest thing she had to a friend was Hiro, and... Well, that wasn't the best "friendship" in the world.

Now, from the other girls' standards, Tom was one of the best looking guys, so, ironically enough, being his friend led to them hating her.

Not like she wasn't used to it.

She took a deep breath as she walked in the doors.

The main office was looking especially festive; Homecoming was tonight, so everyone was excited. It was all anyone could talk about.

Karmi's dorm mate, a girl named Eva, was nice enough, and was going with friends.

That was good; Karmi could be by herself with her "secret project". She made no plans to go to the dance.

It would remind her of a little night, not so long ago...

She shook the thoughts from her head; she need to get to first hour.

She dropped off her bag at her locker (even that was issued by the school, all gray and ugly, she thought with a roll of her eyes.) and walked to room 1-A.

The class, Physical Science, went fairly well. Then Calculus. Then Creative Writing.

Biochemistry? Yeah, no.

She took her seat next to Tom, who looked down when she said, "Hey."

"Okay, class," Dr. Drake started. "Today, as you all have heard, there have been escalating war threats between European countries."

He went on to explain different weapons that they could use, from bombs to advanced military suits.

Tom raised his hand.

"Mr. Crow?" Drake responded.

"Why is this important? " he asked. "Like... You know, to the class and all.

The teacher's smile grew. "Well, imagine the possibilities. Weapons, vehicles, everyday tech... All of it has something to do with every class you are in." He responded. "Have any of you ever heard of Big Hero 6?"

Karmi's heart started to pound as she raised her hand. The only other person to raise his hand was Tom, and she was certain it was only to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

He went on to explain who they were, then, "Imagine it. Having the power to create, use, and then reuse explosives. Imagine who you could become. No one could stop you... No one could-"

"Seems like a dangerous dream, Doctor." Tom quipped.

"Don't talk back. Now, what could a person become? The answer-"

"...Is too dangerous to be alive."

The class went quiet, as Dr. Drake tried to contain his aggravation. "Nonsense, boy. They could become gods, idols, rulers."

"You mean dictators, not rulers. Titans, not gods." He stood up, his brows furrowing in annoyance, his hands firmly planted on the desk. "You mean villains, not idols."

"Leave my class, Tempest. Now."

Tom stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

The teacher held Karmi after class.

"You must not be around that boy, Karmi," he said firmly. "He is psychotic."

She didn't say anything, any he sent her to lunch. She got her tray and sat at her normal table, where Tom was already sitting. He didn't say anything to Karmi as she sat down.

"You alright, Tom?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just... Splotchy got on my nerves. I don't like him."

Karmi rolled her eyes. "Splotchy" was the nickname of Dr. Drake. You can guess why.

"No, it's not just that, Tom." She said, thinking to her earlier classes. "You've been avoiding me today. Why?"

"I have not," he responded with roll of his eyes.

"Really?" She leaned in closer. "You haven't looked me in the eye all day. Or yesterday, come to think of it. I-"

"I have to go." He said abruptly. He picked up his tray, and, after hesitating for a minute, slid a folded piece of paper from his pocket to her, across the table. He walked away briskly, only looking behind himself once.

She just sat there, staring at what she presumed to be a note.

"Well? You gonna open it?"

Karmi jumped, turning to see a smiling Eva slide into the table.

Eva was, as most people said, very pretty. She had chocolate-brown skin, with black-and-blue curly hair. She had brown eyes, with dazzling white teeth. She also had a curvy body, contrasting heavily against even the lame uniform.

They didn't talk much, beside small talk and her talking about Tom. Enough to know that she had an eye for him.

Something seemed totally wrong here- had Eva been watching them? She and Karmi only had Creative Writing together, but didn't talk much even then.

She unfolded the note, and read:

Hey,

Need to talk to you, after school, in the Clove.

Before Homecoming starts.

-Tom.

What? The Clove? The Clove was a small meadow of grass and benches where people liked to hang out. If he needed to talk to her, why didn't he just do it now?

"So? What're you gonna say?" Eva asked.

Karmi just looked at her. "W-what?" She stammered. "Say what... To what?"

Eva laughed. "To Homecoming. That's what the note says, right?"

Karmi shook her head.

"Wait, what? What do you mean..." Her eyes got wide. "Wait. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Eva, what are you talking about?"

Her roommate looked down. "He came to talk to me a few days ago," she said, "He wants to take you to Homecoming. He..." She looked away, as if the words were hard to say. "He really likes you, Karmi."

Her voice sounded hollow.

"Oh," Karmi said, looking down. She couldn't help thinking about Hiro.

"Look," she said, breaking the silence. "I've known Tempest for a long time. He may seem weird, but..." She stopped.

"But what?"

"Just... Say yes. Please." She said. "I can't stand seeing him hurt, which he does all on his own. I see how he smiles, how he looks, how he feels around you." Tears puddled in her eyes.

"I-" Karmi stuttered.

Just then, the bell rung.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Tom was no where to be seen.

Finally, it was time to go to the Clove.

She took a deep breath, finding him in the middle of the Clove, sitting nervously at a bench. He jumped up when he say her. "Karmi! I-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes."

Then she walked back to the dorm.

* * *

A/N: ...Talk about a long chapter.

So, some explaining.

First off, huge thank-you to my friend, known on here as GodofWar77 for reading through my story (I don't care if it's cheesy, people like it,) and reminding me that it was my place to continue the story.

So, a lot of stuff has been happening in my life, and I just didn't know how to continue the story. Thankfully, while I was off , I read the Ten-year-anniversary edition of a book called "American Gods".

My explanation of the book?

"Percy Jackson, but Deadpool."

Anyway, the author of that book, Neil Gaiman, would write a flashback story when he was stuck, until he knew what he was gonna do with the character.

So now, I have a basic idea of what might just happen with Big Hero Six.

So, to other matters: Eva, Tempest (Tom), and Dr. Drake will all be important later in the story. Or, should I say, soon.

...Okay, next chapter.

Leave any ideas, criticism, or praise in the comments. I will be updating more often!

Knight Out!


	9. Intermission, Part Two

**A/N: What's going on, everybody! Knight Here, ready for Intermission, Part Two! Get ready for dancing, action, and punch!**

**But first... Reviews!**

**(Crickets)**

**So, I decided (for the most part) this chapter would be more laid back.**

**I have watched a lot of teen movies, so this is my attempt at how I'd see one.**

**[Note: I do not own any of the music in this chapter, including Lights Down Low (by MAX,) Smithereens (Twenty One Pilots),or Vanilla Twilight (Owl City)]**

**So, let's get started!**

* * *

"There; you look awesome."

Eva spun Karmi around in the chair, revealing her reflection.

After Karmi revealed to Eva that she had said yes to Tempest (and wasn't the best with her makeup), her dormmate got really excited. She was already getting ready, dressed and all. She wore a dark blue dress, with light green sequins scattered around it. The sleeves seemed to fall in layers, down to her thighs. The bottom of the dress seemed to act almost like a long, slightly tight skirt. She wore long, black designer boots. She had blue eyeliner, complementing both the dress and her hair. She showed Karmi her hands, revealing green nails, the same color as the sequins on her dress.

When she had gotten into the dorm room, Karmi had found a long box on her bed. Inside, it contained a brand-new, all red dress. When she put it on, it revealed an insulated black layer inside that stretched on her body, shoulder, and all the way down to her hands, making gloves all the way to each finger. It had the same insulation for her feet as well, though her legs were covered with the red skirt, falling to the floor. The red over-sleeves ran to her elbows loosely.

Inside the box, there were a few more things first, a small pair of slip-on heels, which were all black. Next, a pair of earrings that were shaped like- no, they were- real diamonds.

Finally, there was a note.

To Karmi,

We understand that this must all be tough for you.

We just want you to have a normal life, with no monsters, hellspawns, or criminals.

We love you.

-Mom and Dad.

Huh.

Maybe they did care. At least, a little.

After she had got done, She revealed the dress to Eva.

"Damn," she said, looking the girl genius up and down. A smile played on her lips as she adjusted her own sleeve. "O-kay, Karmi."

"My parents sent it," she said, looking down. "They live in- uh, California."

Eva laughed. "And here we are, in this place here in Illinois. Wow." She inspected the earrings. "Wow. Your parents must be, like, super loaded."

"Yeah," Karmi said, looking down.

"Well, we need to get you ready for the dance." Eva motioned for Karmi to sit in her chair, in front of a desk with a huge mirror. In front of it, boxes and kits of makeup were scattered around the top of the table. Beside the table, a shelf held all kinds of hair supplies.

As Karmi sat down, Eva picked up a few select items and got to work on her hair.

As she did so, she asked Karmi about San Fransokyo.

"How was life there? You must of had a crowd following you," she pondered.

"No, actually," Karmi responded, "I-I didn't have many friends at all."

"Really? No girlfriends to hang out with? No special boys?"

First, Karmi's mind went to Diane Amara, the supposed CEO of Sycorax and "BFF" of Kamri's, and she felt anger rise in her chest. It was, after all, her fault she was here. Then she thought of Captain Cutie (Do not say a word, her brain growled.). Then to Hiro.

Okay, so she thought about Hiro Hamada a lot. She also thought about what her life could have been like if she had just been nice to the boy genius when they first met. Maybe they could have been friends. She could have hung out with their group. Maybe they could have been best friends.

Maybe they could have been more...

These thoughts must have registered all over her face, because her dorm mate said, "Oh, that says it all." She leaned in closer. "So, who was he?"

No point in hiding it, Karmi thought. Besides Tom, she's the closest thing I have to a friend.

She begun to explain the complicated relationship she had with the boy genius, leaving out a lot of major details.

...Including that trip.

After asking for a picture, Karmi pulled out her phone and showed her the picture they all took before she left San Fransokyo, ten months ago.

"Alright, he's cute." Eva responded.

She continued to work on Karmi's hair until it was done, and she couldn't help but be in awe at the delicateness of it. It was a messy bun in the back, with her bangs curled at the front, swayed slightly to the right. Brown tendrils fell past her ears, making her look like a girl straight from the red carpet.

And Eva wasn't done yet.

She started on Karmi's makeup, applying a light hand with blush, dark eye-shadow, and a classic red lipstick.

Karmi could hardly recognize herself.

"How... Just, how?" She stuttered.

Eva smiled. "I've had a lot of practice with my siblings. An older sister, two younger ones."

Karmi turned to her. "You know, you haven't told me much about you yet."

"You sure?" She asked, raising a hesitant eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Karmi responded. "We have a little time before homecoming starts, and you keep asking about me."

Eva looked down for a moment, before responding, "My parents died when I was 12. They were both in the marines. They were on their way to Europe when they got hit by a stray mine."

Karmi wasn't sure what to say.

"I was adopted a couple of years ago. They... My foster parents, I mean... They sent me here after they went on a cruise. They're smart; I probably would have freaked. I'm still scared enough for them. They live down in Texas."

Karmi nodded. "That's... I'm sorry."

Eva shook her head. "It's just how life is. You can't go on like everyone cares when they don't."

Karmi sighed. "I know what that's like."

Her dorm mate checked her phone. "We need to go. It'll be starting soon."

They made their way to the school, stopping only occasionally for someone to compliment Eva or take a picture. Eva was surprised when some of the girls asked her to take a picture.

As they neared the school, Karmi was surprised at how many people actually started giving her compliments. It was mostly girls she had never talked to. At one point, a boy named Noah asked her if she had a date.

Eva pulled her away. "Yes," she said firmly.

As they neared the school, Karmi found herself starting to think about Hiro. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She wasn't sure why; she hadn't seen nor talked to him in over ten months, but still…

Almost every night, she found herself starting to miss San Fransokyo. She missed SFIT, she missed Big Hero 6…

...and most of all, she missed Hiro.

Sometimes, she would just sit in class and daydream about her old life. Seeing Captain Cutie, working at SFIT, and that night with Hiro.

Thankfully, they made it to the school, snapping her out of her thoughts.

They walked up the steps, and Karmi looked around for Tom. He wasn't anywhere; she had thought he would be here by now. She noted that, once they got inside, evading the photo area and making it to the gym, he wasn't there, either.

The place was, as her mother would say, extravagant. The lights were low enough to give a romantic feel, but not low enough to where you'd run into someone. Candles flickered from up above, supported by hovering plates. In one corner, a huge area was set up for the DJ- Laptops, speakers, a large sign proclaiming that he would, in fact, be taking requests- and a long, cliché looking table with a huge white cloth, linen with a large assortment of foods and several different colors of punch. People were there already, dancing, talking, eating, and, a select few, sneaking out the door to do things Karmi didn't want or care to know about.

As they walked to the table, she whispered to Eva, "Where is he?"

Her dorm mate smiled. "He's never been the best at being on-time." She responded. "Just wait, though. He'll be collective"

Karmi shrugged, as a new song started to play.

_**"You know,**_

_**I've always been collected, calm and chill,**_

_**And you know,**_

_**I never look for conflict for the thrill,**_

_**But if I'm,**_

_**Feelin',**_

_**Someone stepping toward you, can't describe just what I'm,**_

_**Feelin',**_

_**For you, I'd go,**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me,**_

_**For you, I know,**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153,**_

_**For you,**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens."**_

A weird thought struck Karmi. "You know a lot about him."

Eva shrugged. "Like I said, I've known him for a long time."

_**"You know,**_

_**I'll be in the corner, taking, notes,**_

_**And you, know, oh,**_

_**I got your six wire, working, volts,**_

_**But if I'm,**_

_**Feeling,**_

_**Someone stepping towards you**_

_**Can't describe**_

_**Just what I'm**_

_**Feelin',"**_

"Did he live in Texas?" Karmi asked, knowing the answer; Tempest had told her he lived in Cairo, in Southern Illinois.

_**"For you, I'd go,**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me,**_

_**For you, I know,**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153,**_

_**For you,**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens."**_

Eva bit her lip. "No but…"

Then, realizing how clueless she had been, she said, "You were with him, weren't you?"

"Oh, there he is!"

Tom stepped in the doors, stopping only to take in the place.

Unlike most of the boys, who were dressed up, he dressed almost casual. He wore a purple T-shirt, covered by a thin leather jacket. He had on a pair of khaki pants, the legs tucked into a pair of boots. Somehow, Karmi found this more attractive than if he had dressed up.

When his eyes fell on Karmi, he took in a large breath. He made his way towards her.

_**"You know I had to do it,**_

_**You know I had to do it,**_

_**You know I had to one on the record**_

_**For you,**_

_**You know I had to do one,**_

_**You know I had to do one,**_

_**You know I had to one on the record,**_

_**Feelin',**_

_**Someone stepping towards you, can't describe just what I'm,**_

_**Feelin',**_

_**For you, I'd go,**_

_**Write a slick song just to show you the world,**_

_**For you, I know,**_

_**They think it's messed up to sell out for your girl,**_

_**For you, I'd go,**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me,**_

_**For you, I know,**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153,**_

_**For you,**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens."**_

The song ended as Tempest made it to the table.

"Hi," Karmi said with a smile.

"Hey," he said, looking down.

Eva looked between the two, and said, "I think I'm gonna… do something… elsewhere." And she was off.

Tom looked up. "I don't think I've seen so many types of punch."

"Yeah," Karmi responded, turning towards the table.

He stepped up beside her, pouring two cups of a light blue variation.

"So… what do we do during a dance?"

"One thing for sure," Tempest joked, "NOT dance."

Karmi laughed, noticing Eva talking to another girl. She caught her eye, and her dorm mate gave her a thumbs-up. She started thinking that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Then the song came on.

_**"The stars lean down to kiss you**_  
_**And I lie awake and miss you**_  
_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_  
_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**_  
_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_  
_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_  
_**'Cause I wish you were here"**_

Karmi felt her emotions start to kick into gear.

_**"I'll watch the night turn light blue**_  
_**But it's not the same without you**_  
_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_  
_**The silence isn't so bad**_  
_**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**_  
_**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**_  
_**Are right where yours fit perfectly"**_

"Karmi?" Tom said, looking concerned, "Are you okay?"

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_  
_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_  
_**'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**_  
_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_  
_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_  
_**Waist deep in thought because when**_  
_**I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

At this moment, thinking of Hiro, she felt more alone than she ever had in her life.

_**I don't feel so alone**_  
_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I blink**_  
_**I'll think of you tonight**_

She wondered if Hiro was thinking of her, right now.

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_  
_**And heavy wings grow lighter**_  
_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_  
_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**_  
_**But I swear I won't forget you**_  
_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**_  
_**I'd whisper in your ear,**_  
_**'Oh darling I wish you were here'."**_

She felt her eyes start to fill to the brim with tears.

"Karmi?" Tempest asked as she sunk to the floor, behind the table where no one could see her, "What's-"

Then he realized.

"Oh."

He sat beside her, not sure what to do. Karmi felt his arms wrap around her, and she felt guilty. She was sitting here, crying about another boy who probably didn't give the slightest damn about her, while the boy that was right here was trying to console her.

She put her emotions in check.

"I-I'm okay," She muttered. She stood, taking Tom's hand.

A new song came on, a slow one, and Tempest raised his eyebrows.

"Want to dance?"

Karmi gulped.

"Okay." She didn't really want to dance, but she knew it might make her feel better.

They awkwardly went to the dance floor, and she wrapped her arms around him.

_**"Heaven only knows where you've been**_  
_**But I don't really need to know**_  
_**I know where you're gonna go**_  
_**On my heart, where you're resting your head**_  
_**And you just look so beautiful**_  
_**It's like you were an angel**_

_**Can I stop the flow of time?**_  
_**Can I swim in your divine?**_  
_**'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place"**_

She took a deep breath.

_**"Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low**_  
_**Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow**_  
_**'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids**_  
_**Trying to find an island in the flood**_  
_**Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh"**_

Maybe... It was time to let go.

_**"Under heavy skies in the rain**_  
_**You're dancing in your bare feet**_  
_**Just like we're in a movie**_  
_**Grab my hand and we're chasing the train**_  
_**I catch you looking back at me**_  
_**Running through a cloud of steam**_

_**Can I stop the flow of time?**_  
_**Can I swim in your divine?**_  
_**'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place"**_

Maybe, if God was out there-and her faith had been tested over and over-he was telling her she needed to move on.

_**Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low**_  
_**Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh**_  
_**'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids**_  
_**Trying to find an island in the flood**_  
_**Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low**_

_**And I will give you everything baby**_  
_**But can you feel this energy? Take it**_  
_**You can have the best of me baby**_  
_**And I will give you anything**_  
_**Can you feel this energy? Take it**_  
_**You can have the best of me baby**_

_**Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low**_  
_**Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow**_  
_**Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low**_  
_**Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow**_  
_**'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids**_  
_**Trying to find an island in the flood**_  
_**Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh"**_

Tom's head jerked up.

Karmi stumbled back. "What is it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Tempest shook his head. "No. Nothing. I just- I have to use the bathroom." He sped to the doors.

Karmi felt uneasiness grow in her chest. She knew that he was lying...

But why?

Just as she stepped towards the door, Karmi felt a hand on her wrist. She turned, and saw Eva's face. Though it seemed calm, she saw right through it-

She saw abject terror in her dorm mate's eyes.

"Let's go get some punch." she said quickly.

Karmi felt the uneasiness throughout her entire body. "Okay."

Eva nodded, and turned.

Before she could say anything, Kamri bolted to the gym doors.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I wonder what that could be, Karmi?**

**Anyway, I want to try and make chapters come out every Wednesday to Friday.**

**I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Knight Out!**


	10. A rewrite? (AKA Author's note)

**A/N: So, we're back.**

**I know I've been very in-and-out with this story, and that has led to some... questionable choices concerning plot and characters. I've made a lot of stupid (and fairly obvious) mistakes, and on behalf of the writing community, I'd like to say that I'm sorry.**

**So, I know what you're asking: Is "The Dark and Doomed" Cancelled?**

**No.**

**See, I know that a lot of authors just up and leave this site randomly, leaving behind shells of stories never to see the light of being finished, and I don't want to be like that.**

**So, what does that mean?  
**

**It means that, while I'm working on a Smash Bros fic, I'll also be working on a rewrite of this story.**

**It is still in the new development stage, so any ideas for characters, plot, etc. can simply be sent to me via PM.**

**Once I get the first chapter up, I'll update this story one last time to tell you guys.**

**Thank you all for being patient.**

**-Knight**


End file.
